Hanyou
by NoveVolpi-kun
Summary: He never understood why being half of each felt better than be a whole of either of the two.


**I've had this document file sitting in my to-publish folder for years now and recently remembered it. Did a few tweaks here and there for it to be acceptable. Anyways first story in this account, forgot my old one and frankly the old one was bad so I'm restarting anew with this one.**

 **"Talking"  
 _'Thoughts'_**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my life.  
**

* * *

It was a sunny day, a perfect day to play outside. The fields of flowers and grass danced as the wind blows through them gently. We ran along the fields and played. Then she stopped and gave me a pendant then said.

"Zawsze in love. It means 'I will always love you'. You keep this pendant and I will keep the key. When we meet again future, let's get married, ne?"

I wore the pendant around my neck while she also did the same with the key. Suddenly the world around us and the last image I saw was a vague silhouette of the girl, of _her_. Then the next thing I saw was darkness. That was when I woke up from my slumber.

* * *

My name is Ichijou Raku. A 1st year high school student. The son and successor of the boss of the Shūei Clan, a clan of Yakuza in this region. Since I was young, my family wanted to train me but I always refused, up until 4 years ago when I met _her_. Our meeting was something that changed my life forever so as of now I accepted my family's wish to start training.

It was my usual routine in the morning, wake up, take a bath, get dressed, cook and eat breakfast with my family and then leave for school, usually my family drives me to school with a limousine. Nothing change much throughout the years.

I always enjoyed walking to my classroom as the school has a lot of open ground from the entrance to the main building. It gave me enough time to ponder about things. Why did I hate my life so much? Why was I born into the Yakuza? Why didn't I notice this blonde haired girl about to knee my face? Why did I try so hard to escape my life and move out of my house? Why did I have no time to get a girlfriend or something? Wait… What knee?

Due to years of training, my reaction speed is good and I was able to dodge her knee to my face but still her momentum still carried on and her body still hit me. We were a tangled mess of appendages in the ground with her on top of me.

' _Strawberries?_ 'That's when I felt something soft in my lips.

The next thing I know, our lips were interlocked as our bodies were entangled. The scent of her hair lingered in my nose. Blue met purple as we stared into each other's eyes. I instinctively held her waist with my hands. We stayed like that for a few seconds.

"…"

"…"

"HENTAI!" She delivered a sharp left hook to my face which promptly knocked me out.

"What the hell was thaaa…"

I never got the chance to continue my sentence because I passed out but not before seeing a blonde girl run away apologizing to me. My life as of now can be summarized in two words.

It sucked.

* * *

Raku walked up to the door of his classroom and opened it. He was greeted by the sight of his classmates chattering and talking with each other. A boy with blonde hair and glasses called out his name on the other side of the class.

"Oi Raku! Whoa… What happened to your face?" He was clearly concerned with what happened to his friend's face with his nose bleeding and the left side slightly swollen.

"Oh this? I actually don't know, Shu… Though all I remembered was something soft and blue." Raku tried remembering what happened to him this morning but the memory still eluded him.

"You sure you are alright bro? You must have hit your face so hard that you're having amnesia." Now his friend was sceptical at him, walking in classroom injured and having a slight memory loss.

As the two were talking, a brown haired girl approached them and became worried at Raku's wound.

"Ichijou-kun? Your nose is bleeding. Are you alright?" She became worried at Raku's wellbeing now that she saw the injury up close.

"Ah Onodera-san. I'm alright, it's just that I seem to forget something really important." Raku answered his brown haired classmate.

"Mou, here I'll give you a band aid to prevent infection. And I can go with you to the clinic if you like." Onodera went to her bag and pulled out a band aid as well as some anti-septic alcohol.

"Thanks" Raku allowed Onodera to apply the alcohol but he flinched as the anti-septic stung him a little. Onodera then proceeded to put the band aid on the bridge of his nose. Onodera, now satisfied with her work, went back to her seat as someone told the class that the teacher was already approaching.

"Alright everybody take your seats, we'll be starting homeroom soon." A brown haired teacher called out as she entered the classroom. Everyone scrambled to get back to their seats. Raku and Shu went on to their own seats as well but not before promising each other to talk later regarding the incident.

"Yosh! Everyone, although this is an awkward time in the year, we have a transfer student. Come on in, Kirisaki-chan." The teacher mentioned the transferee to get inside.

The transferee was nothing short but beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair that had a slight pink highlights near the tips. She had a bright red ribbon to hold her hair in a ponytail. She had a slender body with all the right curves. But the most promising part of her was her blue eyes, which was as bright as the sky. "Ohayo! My name is Kirisaki Chitoge. My mom's Japanese and my father is an American but still I can speak Japanese well. Please take care of me!"

The whole class erupted as she finished her introduction. They kept on complimenting her on her beauty. Words like her being cute, beautiful and drop dead gorgeous was being shouted. Some even had to guts to ask her about whether or whether not she was a supermodel. But it was short lived as the teacher managed to calm the class down. "Let's see where we can put you… Ah why don't you take a seat in the back Kirisaki-chan?"

"Hai!" Kirisaki then proceeded to go but then she laid her eyes on Raku. She stared at him for a few seconds before coming to a sudden realization about the blue haired boy. She suddenly became all red and flustered after she and Raku made eye contact.

"… YOU'RE THAT HENTAI I MET EARLIER!" She exclaimed at the lazy looking boy as he was lying down on his desk.

"What? I never met you before… or maybe I did, I can't remember." Raku was clearly surprised at the thought of someone accusing him of being a pervert. He tried to remember who this girl was and what he did to her but the memory was still far from his reach.

"After what you did to me!? You really can't remember what you did? Y-you…" She was now so red with anger that steam came out from her ears.

"What did I do to you!?" Even though he was now being shouted at, he is still clueless about the situation.

"Y-you PERVERTED BEANSPROUT!" Now with all the anger and contempt building up inside, Chitoge yelled at Raku.

"What did I ever do to you? You Gorilla!" Raku then proceeded to retaliate but this just made the blonde haired girl angrier.

"What did you call me? Gorilla?" She then proceeded to punch Raku but he managed to stop it before reaching his face. Now the teacher stepped in before things get anymore worse. She then ordered Raku to help Chitoge to adjust, something that clearly both of them clearly didn't want. "Alright I'll let you show her the ropes around here, Ichijou."

"Ehhhhh! Are you entrusting me to this pervert sensei?" Chitoge exclaimed.

"Hai, hai! Take good care of her Raku!" With her happy-go-lucky face she ended the scuffle and started homeroom. Everyone now went back to their seats again to listen to their teacher's lecture.

"You! You don't talk to me. Your perverseness will rub off to me." Chitoge told Raku while looking at him angrily, clearly not liking her seat being next to him. She gritted her teeth at the thought of some pervert being in-charge of showing her around the school.

"Can you please tell me what I ever did to you, Gori… Never mind." Raku tried to get even with her calling him names but he was forced to stop his sentence as a fist came right in front of his face.

* * *

A few minutes later, homeroom ended and break time started. Shu used this chance to talk to Raku. He went to his friend and asked him to accompany him to the school store. Raku accepted the offer and now both can be seen walking down the hallway.

"Oi… Raku, how do you know Kirisaki-san?" Shu asked Raku who is currently sulking. He had a small laugh at his friend's immediate demise.

Raku tried to remember it but he still can't. Frustration built up inside him and he went to the wall and smacked his head a few times. "WHO (smack)… IS (smack)… SHE? WHAT (smack)… DID (smack)… I (smack)… DO (smack)… TO (smack)… HER? (Crack)" The wall now contained spider webbed cracks and blood. Raku's forehead bled furiously and blood ran down his face rapidly. His efforts gave him the answers he needed and some of the memories came back to him.

"I remember now! I met her this morning. She was the one who caused my injury. Apparently she scaled up the wall and landed on me then I blacked out." Raku told Shu who was not in the slightest disturbed of what his friend did recently. He also knew that amnesia can be treated with blunt force trauma. He then asked "And?"

"And what? I can't remember nothing no more!"

"You must have done something really bad to make her this angry. She has been glaring daggers at you ever since this morning."

"Please help me!"

"Good luck solving this on your own, Raku. You have been a good friend. I will always remember you!"

"Stop treating me as if she'll kill me!"

"Anyways, break's over so I'll talk to you later." Shu told Raku before seating down his own chair. Raku did the same and walked down all the way to his, while avoiding making eye contact with Chitoge.

The math teacher came in and started his lesson. Chitoge never stopped glaring at Raku as if he'll melt under her vengeful gaze. Raku on the other hand becomes increasingly uncomfortable at Chitoge's actions.

'What the hell is up with this girl… I never met anyone so angry to me about something. And she won't tell me what I did… WHAT DID I DO?!' Raku thought as he was on his desk wondering about a certain blonde haired girl.

'She is so different from that girl from 10 years ago… So gentle, so caring and so kind… Wait.' Raku clutched his chest as he lost something. 'NO! Where's the pendant? The pendant where did it go? Wait that girl! She crashed into me this morning! Though I don't remember much after that.'

* * *

"Eh? Why do _I_ have to help you something like that?" Chitoge stood up angrily and questioned Raku.

"You were the one who crashed into me this morning right? Then you take responsibility!" Raku replied.

"So you do remember! You perverted beansprout!" Chitoge's face became all red and became angry at Raku. She immediately pointed her finger at his chest.

"I remember doing nothing perverted to you! You were the one who crashed into me then I blacked out!" Raku retaliated at Chitoge's actions and pushed her finger away from him.

"Hn, so you did not remember what happened?" Chitoge huffed and crossed her arms under her chest while avoiding making eye contact with Raku.

"I will if you just say it!" Raku begged Chitoge but she immediately became flustered at the thought.

"There's no need for you to remember that, you perverted beansprout!" She was now red as a tomato and hit Raku again but this time he was ready and dodged her punch. She tried hitting him again but he kept dodging every punch she sent. She finally calmed down and let Raku continue.

"Anyways, help me find that pendant!"

"Alright, alright. Only on one condition, once we finished finding it, you will never talk to me again on school!"

"Alright, deal!"

The day continued on without much difficulty. And right before everyone leave to go home, their homeroom teacher went back and told Raku, "Raku, I forgot to tell you earlier since you are showing Kirisaki-chan around the school, she'll be joining you in taking care of the school animals! Good luck!"

"Eh!" Both exclaimed.

* * *

Raku and Chitoge were walking together towards the school farm. Apparently, Raku was already accustomed to taking care of the animals and plants in the farm. The farm was filled with a variety of plants and different animals.

"You used to take care of these animals all by yourself, right?" Chitoge asked Raku.

"Yup, they're almost like family to me now." As he approached each of the animals' enclosures, they would gladly let him do what was needed. Sketched upon his face was a smile full of tranquillity, as if he was in tune with nature itself. Strangely, Chitoge felt her heart skip a beat when she looked at the scene, she was going to help but was stopped by Raku.

"Why don't you seat on the bench right there? I'll handle everything, for now you just watch, ne?" Raku grinned widely at Chitoge. Chitoge's cheeks was now tinted by red as blood rushed in to them. She went to the bench and seat down. Her eyes never left Raku as he continued his work, a few minutes later he was already finished and started cleaning up. Chitoge took this moment to help him up.

"Right now that this is over, let's start looking for that pendant!" Raku exclaimed with a sudden burst of energy. Chitoge can't help but smile at his antics. The two went to look for the pendant until it was already late and both were forced to part ways for the evening.

* * *

"Bocchan! Welcome home!" Everyone exclaimed as they saw Raku entering the door. This was the usual routine of everyone in the house. Raku simply waved back and went straight to his room. He removed his clothes and went to his very own onsen. He sat down and let the hot water soothe his aching muscles.

His body was very well built from years of training and not a piece of fat can be seen. He had the build of an athletic runner, meaning his muscles were not too bulky but still they were able to exert more power. The only thing weird about his body was the tattoo of a fox that seemed to cover his whole body. The fox's eyes glowed blue then the tattoo started moving around his body. Suddenly a blue flash enlightened the room follow by some smoke.

"Mou, it's always uncomfortable to always hide them. I swear they are getting larger each year though, making hiding them that much harder." Raku let out his tails and ears and let them be soaked by the onsen's soothing waters. Now the tattoo seemed to recede to a small fox that lied in his left chest, all other parts of the tattoo disappeared. His tails swayed back and forth as he started to shampoo each and every single one of his 3 tails. His ears twitched every few seconds, reacting to any subtle sounds in his environments. As he finished cleaning, he went out and dried himself with a towel and started blow drying his hair and his tails. He clothed himself then proceeded to go out to the kitchen to cook dinner.

As he was cooking he suddenly recalled his past promise with a girl 4 years ago. It was also the same day when he became a Hanyou, a cross between a human and a youkai. He tried to suppress the memories from coming back up and focused on finishing dinner. 50 minutes went without much disturbance and he was able to finish dinner and ordered on of his servants to call out everybody. He made his way towards the dinner table and sat down. When everyone was seated, they started eat. Raku finished quite fast and started to go up when his father halted his plan.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, cliffhanger, though not so much. Didn't know where to cut chapters 1 and 2, oh well. Might upload second chapter in a week or so, depends for I am moving my stuff to a new apartment, handle papers to apply for the next semester, and gather motivation to finish the next chapter. Might need some more tweaking and I should probably get a Beta Reader (I am confident in my grammar though a second set of eyes always helps).  
**

 **Please Review :D**


End file.
